


The Events He Wished, Wanted To Forget

by MondotheBombo



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, but it’s very subtle, jay does not have a gucci time, ninjago skybound, the major character death is for nya from ep 64, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondotheBombo/pseuds/MondotheBombo
Summary: Despite not really happening, those few months affect Jay way more than they should.(Or me basically filling in details between eps 59-64)
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	The Events He Wished, Wanted To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I posted this story on fanfiction.net a couple years ago and I’m currently in the process of rewriting it so I hope you enjoy! I can’t put a definite timeline on my update schedule, I’m rewriting the second chapter and currently writing the third but I’ll get it done as fast as I can. 
> 
> Some warnings: The first chapter isn't graphic but the second and third definitely describe Jay's torture and recovery in much more detail. There will also be attempted sexual assault later on, but don't worry, no rape actually takes place

Jay's had his fair share of bad days since he's become a ninja. But this day is definitely close to taking the cake.

Over a series of bad decisions made by him and the repercussions that consequently followed, he and the others are now running from a giant Tiger Widow spider.

Luckily, Jay successfully managed to snag the venom, but the giant spider had followed him when he hightailed it out of there, and they just couldn't shake it. So now all of them are screaming while they run for their lives. Oh, and Nadakhan and his pirates are here, too. That just tops off this perfect day.

They make it back to the old rickety bridge they'd crossed to get here and just before they can get across, it snaps. Lloyd barely has time to grab the pole holding one of the bridge ties before it collapses. All four of their screams echo in the ravine below before they form a dangling chain with Lloyd holding onto the end of the bridge, Nya holding onto him, Cole holding onto Nya, and Jay holding onto the canteen, with the venom in it, which Cole's holding. He flails his legs, still screaming, and now the giant spider's at his feet.

"Ugh! Haven't I suffered enough!?" He yells desperately. He hates to admit he's not completely joking.

"Getting closer." Nya answers, the worry evident in her voice.

"Oh, you don't say?!"

Nadakhan suddenly appears out of nowhere next to Jay, startling them all, sipping something from... is that a teacup?

"You seem to be in a precarious position." He mocks condescendingly. "Time is running out. But you have one wish left. You can wish it all aw—" Jay cuts him off.

"Blah blah blah. You think I'm thick enough to fall for that trick?" He's already screwed up enough and he's not about to go and make it worse. "No way! I'd rather be eaten by a spider than listen to your beguiling voice." Nadakhan's not going to trick him again. Jay got them into this mess, and somehow, he's going to get them out.

"Fine, then have it your way!" Nadakhan brandishes a knife and cuts the lid off the canteen Jay's holding on to. The canteen falls several yards down, along with Jay, whose screaming the whole way.

_"Jay!"_

Nadakhan reappears next to him just before he hits the ground and grabs his arm. Jay can feel his shoulder popping out of its socket.

"Now, say good bye to the only thing that can stop me." Nadakhan takes the canteen from Jay and turns it upside down, dumping the venom out as he smiles mockingly.

"No! No no no!" Jay shouts frantically, trying to grab the canteen, but Nadakhan holds it out of his reach.

There was no way they could stop him now! The venom was way too hard to get to try again. Jay's sure the only way he'd gotten it the first time was with a mixture of adrenaline, extreme luck, and good karma.

Nadakhan's grip on his arm tightens. "And say good bye to your friends!" That part doesn't click in Jay's head right away, but by the time it does, it's too late.

There's a hissing noise and then the Tiger Widow's right above them, but before it can get any closer, Nadakhan poofs away, with Jay in tow. They reappear next to the same ship the Sky Pirates came in.

Before Jay has a moment to even comprehend what just happened, Nadakhan shoves him to the ground and his first mate, Jay hears the name Flintlocke, ties his hands behind his back. He knots the ropes way too tight, and grabs a roll of duct tape from the ship.

 _Had they_ planned _on taking him?!_

"Whoa wait wai—!" He tapes Jay's mouth shut before he can get another word out. Jay shoots a glare at the pirate djinn, squirming to test the ropes, as he stalks over. Nadakhan grabs his upper arm, Jay not having much of a choice, is hauled to his feet.

"Head back to Misfortune's Keep, board the Sky Shark, but stop in front of the other ninja." Nadakhan orders. He grabs Jay's chin, forcing him to look at him. "After all, this is the last they'll see of you."

Jay just glares. He does not need this right now. He doesn't know why exactly Nadakhan is taking him, but he's willing to bet it's 'cause he hasn't made his last wish yet. Without warning, Flintlocke shoves him into the ship and gets into the pilot's chair. Nadakhan boards as well, followed by the rest of the crew, and holds Jay still by the arms. The ship takes off and flies the short distance to where the others are and descends enough so Cole, Nya, and Lloyd, who are just pulling themselves up from the bridge, can see.

The hatch opens and Nadakhan laughs before he shouts at the others. "I'll be back for the rest of you," Jay gruffly shakes his head at that, Nadakhan can't take them too! He has to tell them where he's being taken. Give them a clue. Something! He yanks and pulls on the ropes, but Nadakhan squeezes painfully on his arms as a warning to stop, and his shouting is muffled by the tape. "And since you can't get off the island, I'll know exactly where to find you." Nadakhan laughs again proudly as the hatch closes.

Jay watches over his shoulder as the island gets farther and farther out of sight. He's just gonna have to figure a way out of this himself or hope the guys will come and rescue him. But he has serious doubts about that last one. Heck, they probably think he deserves this. They didn't exactly try and hide how furious they were with him and rightfully so.

He lied, kept secrets, stupidly made two wishes, and those were only a few on the list of mistakes he'd made. And all for what?! Some stupid reflection of him and Nya in the future, which probably won't ever happen, especially now.

"You got quiet all of a sudden, little canary." Nadakhan teases.

_What did he just call him!?_

Jay grumbles through the tape at that nickname.

"You don't like that, do you?" The djinn chuckles. "Adorable."

Jay gives a muffled hmph and keeps his head down.

"Oh, come on, little canary. Give up already? I thought ninja never quit." He sneers mockingly and the crew members aboard laugh.

Jay just has to ignore him.

Yeah, that's it.

Just ignore it.

If he could ignore bullies then he can ignore Nadakhan.

They aren't all that different, right?

Well, except for the small fact that Nadakhan's a dangerous criminal and the bullies Jay had dealt with in the past we're capable of name-calling and punching at best.

So maybe a bit of a difference.

But it's fine, he can do this. He just has to be strong. Despite the fact he feels anything but right now.

When the ship arrives at the Misfortune's Keep a good ten minutes later, the crew seemingly goes about their normal routine and some pirate pokes Jay in the back with a sword, pushing him to walk forward.

Jay looks around nervously at all the pirates on the ship as he walks. They're all staring at him and snickering like he's some kind of animal being led to the circus ring. It makes him really uncomfortable and he unconsciously curls in on himself just a little. He's lead to the main deck where Nadakhan's waiting and he rips the tape off his mouth without warning.

" _Ow!_ Was that necessary!? _Man,_ that hurt." Nadakhan ignores Jay's remark and grabs his dislocated shoulder in a crushing grip. Jay tries his best to hide the hiss of pain as the djinn pulls him in a little too close for comfort.

"I _will_ get that wish out of you, ninja. Eventually, you'll beg for it all to go away, and I'll make sure it happens sooner than later. I want this floor scrubbed spotless. Put him to work, Flintlocke!"

He roughly releases Jay's shoulder, making him fall backwards. And unfortunately for Jay, he realizes a little too late that he has no hands to brace himself and falls onto his dislocated shoulder. It takes everything he has not to scream and he bites his lip so hard he can taste blood. He hears several pirates laugh around him.

Nadakhan simply scoffs and floats away.

"Aye aye Cap'n."

Jay pushes himself up as best he can.

Does Nadakhan seriously mean he's gonna have to clean until he makes his wish? As much as Jay hates cleaning, it's gonna take a lot more than that to break him.

That's actually a pretty good confidence booster.

He can definitely do this.

Flintlocke walks over bringing Jay back to the present, dragging with him a ball and chain.

Before he can even try to move, the weight is latched onto his ankle. Jay recognizes the Vengestone right away because he can immediately feel the horrible sensation of his element being suppressed.

That's a feeling he's always hated and will never get used to.

Okay, this might be slightly more difficult than he originally thought, but not having his power isn't anything new. The whole team had been able to hold their own without powers before on multiple occasions. Chen's Island and Morro's possession are just a few instances.

Flintlocke cuts the rope around Jay's wrists and he gingerly gets to his feet. As he rubs his sore wrists he pulls down the sleeve of his gi to see his shoulder already turning a shade of purple. It's also bent at an odd angle. That's probably not good.

"Let me see your shoulder." Flintlocke's gruff voice gets his attention. "You can't just leave it like that," he says approaching him.

"You're gonna help me?" Jay wonders out loud.

"I'm not helping you." He snaps. "You can't mop floors when your shoulder is bent like that. You might wanna brace yourself, kid, 'cause this is gonna hurt."

Jay does what he's told, this isn't the first time he's popped something out of place, and shuts his eyes tightly. And he's positive Flintlocke is not going to be as gently as Cole or Zane. Even knowing that, he can't help the gasp of pain when it pops back into place.

"There. You're fixed. Now get to work!" Flintlocke roughly shoves a mop and bucket into Jay's hands. He rubs his shoulder gingerly trying to ease the pain and gets to cleaning.

—

Nightfall comes sooner than expected and Jay isn't allowed to rest. He didn't necessarily expect a five star resort, he's a prisoner after all, but a little sleep would've been nice. He tries not to think about the earlier events of the day because his stomach ends up all tied in knots. He's made a lot of bad decisions today.

He just hopes Lloyd, Nya, and Cole are okay.

The rest of the evening hadn't gone so smoothly for him either. He's already tripped over the chain attached to his ankle countless times now, still not used to it, and he'd have to be blind to miss the crew's not-so-discreet taunts and jabs at an "all powerful protector of Ninjago" mopping floors as a prisoner on an old pirate ship. The crew is definitely having their fun "accidentally" shoving and bumping into him since he was put to work.

He's just so exhausted from all that's happened in the past twenty-four hours. But he has to ignore the feeling of sleepiness creeping over and focus on mopping the dirty floor. The next day comes a lot slower than he thought it would and by the time the sun rises, Jay's sure he could fall over from lack of sleep.

It isn't too long after sun-rise, when Nadakhan floats over, sword in hand, and knocks his mop bucket over, spilling the dirty water on the freshly cleaned floor.

"Looks like you missed a spot." He mocks.

Jay sighs, too tired and already knowing what's coming. If Nadakhan thinks he's gonna be easy to crack, he's got another thing coming. He's been told he can be annoyingly stubborn sometimes, and he's finally gonna put that skill to use. "I'm not gonna say it."

"Say what? That you can wish it all away?" He asks rhetorically. "Well you can! You've already made your first two wishes. You have one left." Jay's seriously getting tired of hearing this.

"My friends will come for me!" He yells it with way more confidence than he feels right now, really more to convince himself than Nadakhan. But hey, 'fake it till you make it!' Right?

"I hope so." The sword is dangerously close to Jay's neck. "The more of you my Djinn Blade collects, the stronger I become. Creating a world from scratch takes a lot of hard work. Djinnjago would get done a lot sooner if everyone pitches in. If you know what I mean."

He throws the sword at the ground, missing Jay's foot by less than an inch. His stomach clenches when he hears the souls of the others in the blade from where he's standing and it sends shivers down his spine.

"Care to say hello to your friends?" He smiles nastily, coming up behind Jay and whispering in his ear. "Wish it. Wish it all away and join them. Wish it, and you'll never have to pick up another scrub brush again."

Jay scowls and distances himself from the hot breath on his neck. "If I didn't have this Vengestone ball and chain, I'd zap you clean off this ship!" Jay turns away, hoping he'll be left alone now.

But Nadakhan moves in closer and whispers in Jay's ear. It makes Jay shiver again.

"Hm, I can see why she once liked you. You're stronger than you appear. But I know it's all an act. Deep down you're scared, you know your weak. You make jokes to mask that you're afraid. That's why you didn't do anything when she fell for your friend. Why you can't do anything when she falls for me. Believe me, aboard my ship you will break! I will make sure of it, and when that time comes, I will be there so you can wish it away."

Jay resists the urge to yell at him to shut up and keeps quiet while he talks. Nadakhan wants a rise out of him and Jay can't give him that.

Jay also wants to ignore it so badly because it's all true.

He is scared. And he is weak.

A ninja is supposed to be brave and strong and fierce. He gets way too scared to be considered any of those things. Hiding the fact that he's terrified with a joke and a smile has always just been his go-to method.

And then there's Nya.

When she started having doubts about their relationship and took interest in Cole after the perfect match machine, despite outwardly blaming his best friend, Jay had no one to blame but himself.

He wasn't good enough for her. He's just some pathetic junkyard kid. He didn't have anything to offer her.

But despite knowing all that, he couldn't let her go when they broke up.

He just didn't want to lose her.

Nya had been a staple in his life for about two years back then, a constant reassurance that he was wanted by someone. That he was worth something. And when they broke up, Zane sacrificed himself soon after, and they all split apart. And Jay didn't have that anymore.

Nya was, and still is, the best thing that's ever happened to him. She made him feel like he was worth something.

Like he could be himself.

Like he didn't have to wear a mask to make people happy.

Like he didn't have to be afraid of getting hurt.

Like he wasn't worthless.

But he guesses it wasn't the same way for her. He knew deep down he was being selfish.

He'll never forget those words she said to him those years ago on their first date, "You are the best you." She helped him unlock his True Potential.

He wanted so badly to keep feeling like he was worth something, so he kept chasing after her, but that only made the situation worse. That's what inevitably caused him to lose her.

But Jay can't let himself get mopey now. He can't let Nadakhan know he'd gotten under his skin. He can wallow in pity later.

"Still not gonna say it!" He doesn't think Nadakhan notices any difference in his composure. He just has to keep this mask of bravery up until he can get out of here.

Nadakhan makes a disproving face and glances over his shoulder to where Flintlocke's standing, "When he's done swabbing the deck make sure he swabs the entire hull."

"The bottom of the ship, Cap'n?" Flintlocke asks, surprised.

"You heard me." Flintlocke looks a little bewildered but salutes at the order.

Jay doesn't even realize what his task is until they reach the edge of the ship.

Jay balks.

They're really expecting him to clean the bottom of the ship?

Flintlocke pushes Jay toward the edge. Jay gulps nervously and slowly lowers himself down. His grip on the side the only thing keeping him from falling and drowning in the ocean below, and the ball and chain's just adding extra weight. He grabs the brush from Flintlocke and starts scrubbing.

After a while the strain on his legs from balancing the weight becomes too much and the weight ball slips. He yells when it falls, almost taking him with it.

"You aren't afraid are you, funny-man?" Nadakhan asks smiling and leaning over the edge.

"I _love_ it!" Jay retorts angrily. He should learn when to hold his tongue considering he's dangling over a vast ocean hundreds of feet in the air, but Nadakhan storming away in heated frustration is worth it. Jay chuckles into himself. The fact that he can irritate Nadakhan with his stubbornness is pretty hilarious. He knew that annoying character trait would come in handy one day.

—

After a long, and Jay does mean long, day of endless cleaning, several pirates lead him to a cell —which is a hole in the ship by the way— and Jay's allowed to sleep that night. The cell is cold and dark and the walls are _way_ too close for comfort, but Jay's not gonna complain at the chance to rest. His hands are aching and bleeding from hanging off the ship for so long and he's starting to get sore all over.

With nothing to do by himself but think, Jay's mind does what it does best and starts to spiral into an endless stream of thoughts.

First thing being, this is all his fault.

He's the stupid one who made two wishes and didn't tell the others, and it's his stupidity that caused them to lose Wu, Misako, Kai, and Zane.

And what did making wishes accomplish in the process?

Getting his friends stranded on an island, and getting himself held captive in a cell on a pirate ship. Not to mention probably betraying every ounce of trust the others had in him.

Nice going, Jay.

He honestly has no idea whether the others would come for him or not.

He certainly doesn't deserve it.

As long as they stop Nadakhan.

That's what's important, not him.

It's not like he makes a big contribution to the team anyway.

But the least he can do is not make another wish.

He can do that much.

And if the others rescue him?

Great.

If they don't?

He won't be surprised.

Jay falls into a fitful, dreamless sleep that night.

—

Jay's given a rude awakening the next morning as someone bangs on the cell door just as the suns barely peaking over the horizon.

"Wake up ninja. You have floors to clean."

The cell door unlocks and a rope ladder is thrown down for Jay to climb up. Flintlocke roughly hands him a bucket and a sponge and leads him to the part of the ship he's suppose to clean.

Jay had been cleaning for about twenty minutes or so before a Serpentine crew member, someone called Clancee, comes over to clean as well.

He keeps going on about something but Jay's not listening. He's focused on Flintlocke talking with another crew member, Doubloon he thinks is his name, about blueprints for a ship. From where he is, Jay can see a quill on the table they're standing at.

 _"If only I could get a message out to my friends."_ Jay thinks to himself as he keeps scrubbing.

Flintlocke and Doubloon walk away and Jay gets an idea.

"Ow! Oh my back! Ah that's it, if only I could wish this pain away!" Jay yells dramatically as he falls down on all fours.

"Er what did you say?" Clancee asks, surprised.

"I've finally reached my breaking point." He falls down on all fours, trying to hide his smirk.

"W-wou-ould you j-just hold on. Cap'n! Cap'n, you new to come 'ere, we broke him, we finally broke 'im!" Clancee goes off yelling for Nadakhan and Jay quickly runs to the table, the weight catches on the floorboards almost making Jay fall, so he picks it up so he doesn't have to drag it around. He grabs the quill and starts writing.

_Friends, if you find this, I am doing fine. Don't worry about me, worry about stopping Nadakhan._

_Your Friend,_

_Jay._

Jay sincerely means every word. He isn't important. Stopping Nadakhan matters much much more. He very obviously overuses the word "friends" because maybe he's already lost his friends. And he's just holding onto false hope.

"I told you not to take you eyes off him!" Nadakhan's voice booms from across the ship.

Jay takes that as his cue and puts the message in the bottle and grabs the ball and chain.

He slides down the side of the deck and lands on the next floor when Monkey Wrench and Dogshank, if he remembers correctly, the other two high-ranking crew members, start coming after him. Jay throws things at them like tools, boxes, and anything he can possibly find in his reach. He comes to the edge of the deck and jumps off on to another ship flying by just before the crew can reach him.

"Haha! Bye-bye!" Jay yells confidently as the ship takes off.

"What are you waiting for?! Get him!" Nadakhan yells angrily and pushes Clancee onto the ship Jay landed on.

Clancee regains his composure and swings his mop at Jay but he ducks just in time and flips over him, which Jay will add, is pretty difficult with a ball and chain attached to his ankle, when suddenly the ship speeds up and hits a piece of floating land. The impact knocks them both off and Jay falls onto a cord connecting an island. Clancee falls too and catches Jay's ball and chain before he falls too far down.

Doubloon jumps off from the chunk of land and onto the chord, making Clancee and Jay fall off and land on another piece below.

Jay yells as he falls and grunts from the impact, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly gets up, grimacing, but Doubloon's already on his tails. Jay grabs the ball and chain and slides across another cord to another piece of land as Doubloon catches up.

Jay keeps running until he runs out of land. He sees a black thing floating next to the island he's on and thinking it's another chunk of land, jumps on it.

Jay laughs in victory only to turn around and see Doubloon smirking. He raises an eyebrow in confusion and then the Misfortune's Keep appears in front of him. The whole crew is pointing and laughing.

"You seem to have landed on a sky mine!" Nadakhan announces, still chuckling. "One shot from Flintlocke, and kaboom!"

Jay looks down nervously at the apparent bomb he's standing on, then at the bottled message in his hand, and then down at the ocean. He drops the bottle into the ocean behind his back and drops the ball and chain. To cover it up, he throws his hands up in the air.

"Alright. I-I surrender!"

Doubloon throes a rope that latches onto the sky mine and pulls Jay in closer. When he gets close enough to the ship, Flintlocke grabs Jay and wrenches his hands behind his back, forcing him to look at the angry Djinn.

"I trust you'll make better decisions in the future. Get him back to work!" Flintlocke roughly pushes him to the ground and throws him a sponge. Jay grunts as the crew laughs and gets back to work.

—

The rest of the day is mostly uneventful. Other than the constant taunts from the crew, shoving and tripping him when they're bored and get the chance.

Late that night, Jay's still scrubbing the deck when he's approached by Flintlocke.

"You hungry?" He asks.

"Does it matter?" Jay groans wearily. He's worn out. From both the constant cleaning and his little escape attempt earlier.

"Cap'n would like to see you fer dinner." He answers, unlocking Jay's ball and chain.

Jay briefly thinks about using his powers but that thought is shut down quickly as soon as Flintlocke pulls out two guns and points them at him. "Ain't a request, it's an order."

Not having much of a choice, Jay begrudgingly goes with him. When they enter Nadakhan's quarters, Flintlocke roughly pushes Jay forward. The first thing he sees is a table with lit candles and fancy looking food. Nadakhan sits behind the table, giving Jay a smile that makes his stomach churn.

"Please, please. Eat something. You must be famished. But I must warn you, don't try anything foolish." Nadakhan motions for Flintlocke to leave as Jay warily walks over to the table and sits down. "I am to have manners at the dinner table."

Jay scowls, "Don't think you can butter me up like a bread roll and expect me to make my last wish." He knows Nadakhan is planning something.

"No no no no, I would never dream. Please eat, I simply want your company." He says with his mouth full.

Jay hasn't eaten since before he and the others arrived at Tiger Widow Island, and the food looks so good. So he starts stuffing his face with the delicious-looking food.

In hindsight, he knows he shouldn't have done it, but he's so hungry, he doesn't give it a second thought.

"Though we are from different worlds, we have something in common, an affinity for a special someone, hmm?" Nadakhan says as Jay continues to stuff his face, not paying the djinn much attention. He's far too focused on the food in front of him.

"Sorry pal, I don't know who this lost love of yours is, but she ain't Nya. She's too good for the both of us. And she makes up her own mind." It's true. Jay knows he doesn't deserve Nya, and Nadakhan definitely doesn't either.

"Hmm, maybe, but I have made up my mind." Nadakhan gets up and moves over to the window. He picks up a pitcher and pours a suspiciously-alcoholic-looking drink in Jay's flask. Jay's not willing to risk any chance at getting drunk, especially not here and now, so he doesn't touch the questionable beverage.

"All my life I've been blessed with the ability to grant wishes for others, but cursed to have none of my own. Though born unto a king, everything that is mine I had to work for." He floats back to the window. "The food, this ship, this crew-"

"That accent." Jay jabs at him just for the sake of it.

Nadakhan grumbles sarcastically and continues his monologue. "Truth be told, I don't care about any world, nor winning Nya's heart."

"Then why are you doing all of this?" Jay's been trying to get his lightning charged strong enough ever since the ball and chain was taken off and he needs to keep Nadakhan distracted.

"I don't need her heart, I only need her hand. In marriage." Jay raises a wary eyebrow, "Because when a Djinn prince becomes king on Djinn land, he is bestowed the greatest gift of all!"

"Love?" Jay asks, joking, again, trying to cover up his fear.

Nadakhan chuckles evilly. "No. Infinite wishes!"

Jay's eyes are blown wide in shock, "You never loved Dilara! You only loved what she could give you!"

"And after I take your friends, and take your home, Nya will be mine. I will be more powerful than anyone can ever imagine!" Nadakhan turns his back toward Jay. Now's his chance.

Jay creates a fistful of lighting and throws it straight at Nadakhan, but he's too fast and he poofs out of the way before the lightning even has a chance of hitting him. He reappears behind Jay in the blink of an eye and grabs his arm in a bruising grip.

"Too slow. Junkyard boy!" Jay hangs his head in frustration and groans as Nadakhan wrangles him to a standing position. "You really shouldn't have done that, boy. You've just made things a lot worse for yourself." Jay squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers when Nadakhan twists his arm behind him. He calls for Flintlocke who comes in seconds later. "Take him back to the hole and make sure he can't try to escape again."

Flintlocke nods as he grabs Jay and pushes him to walk to the main deck.

As they approach his cell, Jay can make out Dogshank in the dark. She's holding a ball and chain, except this one is _much_ bigger than the one he's been stuck to these past two days. It's locked around Jay's ankle and he feels disconnection from his element again. She clicks the latch tighter until it's skin tight and literally cutting off circulation.

Flintlocke pulls out his pistols and motions for Jay to move. He starts forward but almost trips when his chained foot won't budge. He looks down and picks up his foot attached to the weight experimentally and frowns. "How am I suppose to walk? I can barely move this thing!"

"That's the point." Flintlocke retorts, smirking. "Two tries at freedom already, we need to take precautions." He chuckles and Jay grimaces sheepishly, but he somehow manages to drag it, not without great difficulty.

They finally reach Jay's cell and he's suddenly pushed in, followed by the familiar clinking of keys locking the top. Once he recovers from the fall, he gingerly leans up against the wall, grimacing and breathing heavily. Jay falls asleep that night thinking about what Nadakhan said, junkyard boy. They hurt more than Jay should let them. Those words bring back too many memories of bullies in elementary school.

It's not like the words are a lie, they basically sum up his entire life.

Some pathetic, worthless kid who grew up in a junkyard. In the middle of the desert. It was just him and his parents. Well, adoptive parents. Apparently his birth parents didn't even want anything to do with him. He just wishes he knew more to that story. Jay shakes his head and huffs an almost hysterical laugh at remembering the new information presented to him only a few days ago, but quickly pushes the flood of emotions away and forces himself to sleep.

—

Jay gets woken up to banging on the cell door just like the two days before and is up cleaning the deck. Again.

He is finally given some water, but it's only half a bottle that someone throws at his head at some point that morning. He ends up cleaning until late afternoon and the heat's definitely starting to get to him. The scorching sun has been beating down on the ship all day, and his ankle is starting to hurt real bad from the tight latch and the constant weight of the ball and chain.

'H-h-hello!" A cheery voice comes from behind Jay and gets his attention. Jay wearily turns his head around to see a smiling Serpentine crew mate, Clancee, waving at him enthusiastically.

Jay raises an eyebrow skeptically, "Uh, hi?" Jay's learned to question everything and everyone on this stupid ship, especially gestures of so-called kindness.

"Mind i-i-if I-I join y-you?" He pulls out a mop from behind his back and smiles.

"Um, sure, I guess. Not like I can stop you." Jay turns back around, not intending to pay the Serpentine anymore attention.

"You're quite the positive one, a-a-aren'tcha?"

Jay scoffs, almost amused, "Would you be if you were me?"

Clancee chuckles, "No, I g-g-guess yer right."

Jay looks down awkwardly while the two clean, maybe Clancee was just trying to be nice? He is the only pirate who hasn't tried to pick on him or hurt him so far, and he does seem far too innocent to be a part of this crew.

"Yer name's J-J-Jay, right?"

Jay stops mopping, startled by the question. "Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"H-h-heard yer friends calling out f-f-for you back on the island."

Jay's stomach churns at that, the snake says it as casually as if he's talking about the weather. "Do um," he gulps uncomfortably, "does everyone else here, know my name?"

The snake nods nonchalantly, "Yep."

That makes Jay feel a lot more uncomfortable that it probably should.

"A-anyways, I-I know yer p-probably not happy bein' 'ere, b-b-but jus know I ain't gonna hurt ya if I don't have to!"

Jay stares at the Serpentine, mouth slightly ajar in shock at what he'd just been told. He guesses that's comforting? Clancee apparently doesn't want Jay to be hurt, and he's acting like he feels sorry for him. But, Jay hasn't really been hurt here. Inconvenienced? Definitely. But other than that, he's just exhausted. Is Clancee trying to tell him he's going to get hurt?

Whatever the case, Jay takes it with a grain of salt and smiles slightly.

"Thanks. I guess?"

Clancee smiles enthusiastically and continues talking about a bunch of different things. Jay can't help but mind and decides to quietly listen while he cleans. It's better than anything else he's gonna get.

—

Later in the evening after a very long day, sometime after Clancee leaves, Jay overhears Flintlocke settle some dispute between crew members, and when he gets close enough to him, Jay gets an idea. Maybe if he can pick the first mate's brain about what he learned last night at dinner, maybe he can get some crew members on his side.

So Jay starts doing what Jay does best. Talking.

"The crew listens to you."

"Nadakhan is a good cap'n. My job is to just make sure his ship runs smoothly." Flintlocke responds.

"But how do you make sure everything runs smoothly when your captain doesn't tell you everything you need to know?"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"It's nice of you all to help him make this world-" Flintlocke interrupts.

"Djinnjago is for all of us."

"Maybe," He continues, "but how long do you think he'll keep you around when he gets infinite wishes?"

"Everybody knows Nadakhan don't get no wishes and ain't nobody can wish fer that."

"That's not what he told me. After a Djinn prince marries on Djinn land, he gets it all. And I've seen how he looks at Nya, reminding him of his Dilara. But what do I know? I'm just the low man on the totem pole. You've helped him build so much, I'm sure he'll need you around when he can wish for, anything."

Flintlocke strokes his mustache in thought and Jay takes that as his cue to keep going. "But listen to me, the crew listens to you. If you're gonna stage a mutiny, now's the time, before he's all powerful. Don't let him take advantage."

All of a sudden, Nadakhan appears behind Jay, making him jump in surprise. "What lies is our little canary whistling now, hm?"

_There's that stupid nickname again._

"Perhaps another ploy to escape?"

"It's true!" Jay shouts, throwing down his mop and putting his hands on Flintlocke's shoulders. "He's the one that's lying! He told me everything at dinner!"

"Right," He shoves Jay's hands away, "and I have trouble shooting water in an ocean." Flintlocke says sarcastically and he and Nadakhan laugh hysterically.

There goes his chance. Flintlocke doesn't believe him. So much for than plan. Jay scowls angrily, picking up the mop and returning to clean.

"Oh we're being too hard on our guest. Perhaps it's time we involve him in some of our... on-ship entertainment." Nadakhan turns to Flintlocke.

Jay has a horrible, sinking feeling this isn't gonna be good.

"You don't mean Scrap n' Tap, do ya?" Flintlocke asks sarcastically and they both laugh again.

"Uh, what's Scrap n' Tap?" Jay asks nervously.

"Trust me, kid. You're about to find out." Flintlocke smiles and Jay gulps.

As if on cue, several pirates surround him from all angles. Jay looks around nervously, at Nadakhan whose smirking. Then two or three pirates grab his arms and drag him backwards. Jay kicks and screams and squirms against them, but they don't budge.

"H-hey! Let me go! Stop, that hurts!" But his pleas are ignored.

He's dragged to the main deck as what looks like the rest of the crew crowds around in an arena-like circle. Jay's thrown to the ground in the middle and the pirates start cheering. Jay's stomach lurches.

This is definitely not going to be good.

He looks around nervously as Nadakhan floats over behind him. Monkey Wrench enters the ring and Jay breathes a breath of relief until the monkey jumps at him, and Jay responds by jumping back in fear.

"The rules are simple," Nadakhan instructs. "May the best one win!" He sneers at Jay. "Let the scrap begin!"

The cheering gets louder.

Jay's stomach drops for the millionth time that day. They're expecting him to fight!? "Take this thing off and let's make this a fair fight." He gestures to the ball and chain. He can barely even walk with this thing, let alone fight with it on.

"Fair?" He laughs, "We're pirates!"

Jay's heart sinks.

And that's all the warning he gets before Monkey Wrench jumps up and kicks Jay square in the stomach.

_Hard._

The ball and chain makes its presence painfully known when it catches on the floor and yanks Jay back from the strong kick. Jay lands hard on his back and his ribs pulse with pain. But he isn't giving up that easily. He quickly stands up and grabs the chain around his ankle and tries to drag the stupid thing but it's really heavy. The monkey chases him around the ring until the weight gets caught on the floor. Jay pulls on it a little too hard and falls backwards into some pirates. He laughs sheepishly until they push him back into the ring, almost making him fall over.

Before Jay can get his balance, Monkey Wrench jumps on his head and starts yanking on his hair. Jay runs around —or shuffles— trying to get him off. When he finally does yank his opponent off, the monkey sweeps his tail under Jay's feet and Jay hits the ground hard. The ball and chain follows suit, landing painfully on Jay's stomach.

Spots dance in and out of his vision as he struggles to open his eyes. He's totally willing to bet that some ribs are broken now.

Once Monkey Wrench realizes his opponent isn't going to fight back anymore, he cheers and the crowd does too.

Jay gingerly pushes the ball and chain off himself, crying in pain, and, with much difficulty, stands up painfully. "A-alright, ugh, you had your fun, ow. I'm tapping out. Who's next?"

Jay tries to push his way out of the crowd, he'd much rather go back to cleaning, but they won't let him through. Nadakhan floats over, pushing Jay back to the center of the ring.

"Oh no, the loser doesn't tap out," He laughs. "Only the winner does! You have to stay in until someone else loses. Who's next?!"

Jay's face pales.

_How long is he gonna have to fight for?!_

He _has_ to win this next fight. He's a ninja for First Spinjitzu Master's sake! He can take on a few pirates. The others definitely wouldn't have a problem beating a couple of pirates.

Besides, once he wins, he can go back to his cell and sleep off these cracked ribs.

Doubloon high-fives Monkey Wrench and steps into the ring with a staff, which is unfair, but, well, this whole thing isn't suppose to be fair for him, but still.

Doubloon takes a swing with his staff but Jay catches it, another swing and he gets a hit, but Jay recovers. Jay then tackles him and it sends Doubloon to the ground. He stands back up with Monkey Wrench's help, again, not fair. The pirate continues swinging and Jay continues dodging until Doubloon sweeps his staff at Jay's feet and catches the chain making him fall.

This stupid thing really isn't doing him any favors.

Once Jay gets up, Doubloon hits his shoulder again, harder though. Jay hunches back from the hit, and before he can recover, Doubloon smacks Jay hard in the side and sends him to the floor on the other side of the ring with a sharp _crack_ of Jay's ribs.

The crowd cheers again.

Everything's fuzzy for a minute. Jay blinks back tears of pain as he bites his lip to keep from screaming. He can't give them that satisfaction. He forces himself not curl into a ball. His ribs are pulsing. If they weren't broken before, they definitely are now. Jay tries to sit up, but his arm buckles and his head hits the floor.

Nadakhan floats over and pulls Jay up by his hair. He whispers in his ear, "This may go on all day. Unless you want to wish it all away, heh heh. Just say the words and it will all be over."

Jay isn't going to give in, not now, not ever. And despite his screaming ribs, he manages to stand up, although he's still slumped over. He yelps from the pain. "B-bring it on."

He can hear Nadakhan growl, "Next!" He says it so nonchalantly it makes Jay shiver.

Suddenly, Jay feels a giant thump and the cheering increases. He sheepishly turns around to see Dogshank enter the ring pounding her fists. Cue the stomach lurching again and Jay backs away nervously as far as he can before someone stops him and pushes him forwards. She raises her fist and the next thing he knows, it collides with his face and he hits the opposite wall of the ship. This time he can't stop the scream that tears from him. He slides down the wall and even before he can get up, a fist comes down on his back.

The crowd roars as he's beaten. He can't tell how long it goes on for, but it's long enough. Her last punch is another to the face, right in his left eye. He's so disoriented but he can register being on the ground and it's apparent he isn't getting up.

He tries.

First Spinjitzu Master he tries, but everything hurts too much.

He doesn't remember much after that, other than two more pirates entering the ring at the same time and pinning him down while he struggles. One of them has a knife. Jay's so out of it and close to passing out, he can't even tell where the pain's coming from.

He thinks there's a cut to his eye, he can already feel it swelling shut, Jay doesn't think he'll be able to see out of it.

He does remember being dragged back to his cell where he spends the rest of the night.

Once the dizziness clears what has to of been hours later, Jay tries to take inventory of all the injuries. A couple ribs are definitely broken, left eye is swollen shut, and everything hurts. He then hears a clanking and looks up to see Clancee holding a tray of food.

"W-w-well you have to eat!"

Jay groans and his stomach lurches at the mention of food. "Ugghh, I'm not hungry." He winces at the slur in his voice. He definitely has a concussion.

"Y-you fought really well. Y-you held your own, l-like a r-real pirate. You should have this, to look the part." He drops the tray of food down as well as something else, locks the cage back up, and leaves.

Jay grunts as he gingerly crawls over to whatever Clancee dropped down. He has no intention of eating the food, not only does it look disgusting, he's sure if he tries to eat, he'll throw up.

"An eyepatch?" Jay's a little confused, but nevertheless places it over his swollen eye. Better than covering it himself. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in the food tray. He immediately remembers his future reflection.

"Just like what I saw in my future, it's all coming true." Not exactly how he'd envisioned it but he guesses he didn't completely think through the "losing an eye part" and he really hopes it won't come to that any time soon. At least that part of the reflection is true. Him ending up with Nya is never gonna happen. Especially now.

"Psst," Jay suddenly hears a noise from above. He looks up to see Flintlocke, "you always talk to yerself?"

Jay sighs and climbs on top of a barrel in the cell so he can get closer. "Only when I thought I was by myself. What do you want now?" This guy just stood there and laughed while he was being beaten. Jay doesn't really feel like talking to him.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe he doesn't need us after all this. But the only way we're gonna stage a mutiny, is if we can get his sword away from him. You think you can handle that?"

That's not exactly what Jay had expected to hear but he scoffs at Flintlocke's request. Although it sounds hoarse and disoriented. "What am I suppose to do? I'm the one locked up down here!"

Flintlocke pulls a set of keys from his belt and drops them into the cell. "Wait till he's asleep to make yer move. We'll be right behind you." And with that he walks off like he was never there. Jay still has questions and calls out the pirate's name, but he was already gone. Jay picks up the keys and smiles.

_Finally._

First he unlocks the ball and chain and that's such a relief.

Making sure all the nearby pirates are asleep, Jay carefully reaches his hand through the bars and unlocks the top. He quietly climbs out using the stacked barrels in the cell and quietly makes his way across the deck to Nadakhan's quarters, careful to sneak past all the sleeping pirates and ignoring his aching ribs.

Once he makes it up to the top deck, he gently lifts the glass door to Nadakhan's room and tiptoes inside. He can make out he sword's shape next to Nadakhan's bed from the entrance. Jay looks around nervously as he walks past the sleeping Djinn and sighs as he grabs the sword.

But the sigh of relief turns into a gasp as soon as he picks it up, he notices his mistake right away.

The lights flash on and he shields his eyes from the sudden brightness. He's met with the entire crew standing in front of him, laughing. Jay immediately drops the mop he thought was the sword and stares blankly in shock.

"I told ya we'd be right behind ya'" Flintlocke mocks and the laughing roars. Nadakhan's voice suddenly rings out above the rest.

He laughs, "Well, I was wrong, he did fall for it!" The Nadakhan Jay thought was sleeping, he sees now, is actually a manakin, and the real one pops up behind Jay, making him jump back.

"Even I'm not that pin-headed!" He can hear Clancee laugh as the rest of the crew makes sounds of agreement.

Jay honestly can't believe he fell for it.

To think, he's so naive to believe that anyone on this ship would show him kindness. He really is stupid.

Jay makes an embarrassed noise as he tries to turn his head away.

"If were all up, I guess we have time for another round of Scrap N' Tap!" The pirates cheer as soon as he makes the suggestion. The cheering gets louder when the horrified look appears on Jay's face.

_He has to go through that again?!_

"That is unless you want to wish it all away. Huh?" Jay can feel Nadakhan's smirk as his cold metal hook lifts his cheek up painfully. "Go ahead, Make your wish!"

Jay takes a breath and pulls himself together, shoving Nadakhan away. He matches Nadakhan's glare instantly. "No. Hurt me all you want, but I'm not gonna make another wish!"

Nadakhan scowls and stalks closer. All the color instantly drains from Jay's face, and he instinctively backs up until he's grabbed by Dogshank.

"Very well. Let's try it _your_ way, then."

Jay's roughly dragged back to the Scrap N' Tap ring and it all goes downhill from there.

—

The next few moments are hard to process. He's chained back up to the weight ball. He can't tell how many more rounds he goes through that night. But he does know it goes on for hours.

Beating after beating. Knives enter the picture at some point.

It never seems to stop.

He's vaguely aware he's crying after a couple rounds. He can't help it. Everything hurts so much and he can't get enough of a break to fight back.

It all finally stops when the sun rises.

He's told to make a wish.

Against his better judgment he refuses.

Someone hits him, but he doesn't know who.

Everything's a blur. His ears ring. He can taste blood. He can't see through his tears. Tear tracks stain only one side of his face. He's pulled to a standing position. But he won't — can't stand on his own.

They force him upright regardless and he's handed a mop.

He can't believe they expect him to clean after that.

Somehow he manages. For a solid fifteen minutes.

And then he passes out.

—

He wakes up in his cell and it's dark outside.

Every injury fires up with a new vengeance.

He can't hold the tears that spill over. He allows himself to cry.

Maybe it makes him weak.

Maybe it makes him a coward.

He doesn't care.

He just wants to go home.

But he doesn't get to complain. This is his fault after all. He deserves this. He made the mistakes, now he's receiving the consequences.

He cries for hours. It just makes it harder to breath but he can't stop. He gets to a point where he runs out of tears. He just chokes on sobs and coughs hysterically. But he can't stop.

He's so stupid. No one's coming. He can't get out of here on his own. He tried and failed, he failed so miserably. Over and over.

That's all he seems to do. Screw up.

He cries himself back to sleep.

—

When he wakes up it's morning, but no one comes to get him.

It's the same thing for the next two days.

No food. No water. No Scrap N' Tap. No cleaning.

He just sits there alone in his cell. For three days, he's alone.

He's hungry. He's thirsty. But no matter how much he begs for food or water, he gets the same answer.

He either gets silence, or another demand for a wish.

He doesn't give in.

He can't.

Because if he does, Nadakhan will have a straighter shot to Nya. And he can't let that happen. He would never forgive himself.

He just has to hold out. Even if no one's coming.

He cries himself to sleep that night too. He does most nights now.

—

He awakes to a banging on the cell and a yell for him to wake up.

The crew finally pulls him out of the brig. Jay's too weak to do so by himself.

By now he's significantly skinnier. He's pale and his face is flushed with fever. Dried blood is stained all over his gi. Said gi is ripped and frayed. His ankle is numb from loss of circulation.

His voice is back. Jay hasn't heard that voice in a while. He hasn't missed it.

He demands Jay wish. Jay stays silent. That's all he capable of at the moment.

He gets thrown into Scrap N' Tap.

He only lasts two rounds this time.

A female pirate with orange hair hits him in the back of the head with a bat. He falls, his ankle, the one attached to the weight, twists and he hears a _crack_ and his screams echo throughout the ship.

Everyone cheers. They always do when he gets hurt. The louder the screams, the louder the shouting

He gets thrown back into his cell after refusing to wish again.

—

Another day passes.

He finally gets water. No food though.

They need him alive, not comfortable, they say.

He's cleaning the ship again.

How long has he been here? Long enough.

He's lost all hope of getting out.

—

The next day he's woken up, no one says anything as they pull him out.

He knows where he's going.

Fear and anxiety well up in his chest.

Panic overtakes him.

He can't _breathe._

He knows what's coming. He _knows._

He lasts five rounds this time. He doesn't know how but he does.

He doesn't win. Oh FSM, no, he doesn't win.

But the pirates have to get bored with him eventually.

He's gasping for air on his knees. He can barely draw in a breath when he's thrown a mop. He doesn't know why he's surprised.

He's free meat during the day. Meaning he's at the crews disposal. They punch him around all day as he works. Sometimes they come in groups, and sometimes it's just one.

It's always bad.

One rips the sleeve of his gi. Half of his right sleeve rips off with a sickening tear.

He holds back the onslaught of tears he'd normally let free by now.

He earned this gi, for learning Airjitzu. Now it's ruined.

It's already ripped in several places sure, and his blood already stains a good fifty percent of it. But now, a whole piece is missing. It reveals sickening cuts and bruises that litter his arm. Old and new. Some already infected.

The pirate only laughs and kicks him to the floor.

He's forced to continue cleaning.

—

He can't tell how much time has passed since he's been captured. But he knows he looks horrible. Skinny and gaunt. Covered in bruises and cuts of every kind.

One day he's taken to Nadakan's quarters.

Nadakhan isn't happy about him refusing to give in. Jay can't even comprehend half of what he says. His ears are ringing again.

He does register Nadakhan's smirk as someone tackles him and ties his arms behind his back.

He's being taken back to the Scrap N' Tap ring. Now he really can't fight back. Even if he tried.

He just has to lie there while he's beaten, cut, bruised.

He knows he's crying. He knows it's pathetic. But he doesn't care about his pride anymore. He just cries as the crowd cheers and yells once more.

He cries when it finally ends, who knows how much later.

He can't even form words of denial through his tears as he's told to wish again.

No matter what they do, he will never give in.

The simple thought of Nya gives him strength.

He's _not_ giving up.

But he _can't stop crying._

They untie him. But he's still in the ring. One more person enters for the day.

It's Dogshank again and he doesn't even remember that fight.

But he does remember _his_ laugh as he's lying on the floor boards, struggling to sit up. He remembers those words he absolutely despises.

_"Just wish it all away."_

Of course he refuses.

He's thrown in his cell again.

Literally.

He doesn't even have the strength to cry. He just drifts off into a nightmare filled slumber, and dreads what tomorrow brings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as mondothebombo and I'll be posting story updates there as well.


End file.
